Little Mischievous Baby Dragon
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: Ok, I wrote this story when I was eleven. And now at the age of twenty two I'm finally posting it here. After a potions prank, Malfoy is transformed into a one year-old. Harry is made to take care of him. SLASH, FEMSLASH, HET. HPDM RWBZ FWHG SBRL GWPP.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights belonging or concerning Harry Potter and its characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own the plot and any other characters you do not recognise.**

**_Little Mischievous Baby Dragon _**

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the back of the draughty potions class room, taking notes, while Snape droned on and on about an age reducing potions.

Snape said, "You will become younger according to the amount of potion you digest. You only need to drink one phial to reduce your age by two years."

Then he added "The main and most important thing you should remember is to never, and I mean never, take the finished results of your potion with food or drink."

He warned "The results are not at all desirable in the least. To cut a long lecture short, I guarantee that you will lose hell of a lot more than two years from your original age."

He added scathingly "And to make certain that none of you incapable idiots do take the potion without food or drink. Remember this and this alone; there is no way to reverse the effects immediately."

He added at their looks of horror "You will have to wait until the potion's effects runs its course and is out of your system, which will take exactly six weeks."

He finished with a sigh of annoyance, that only Snape could show whilst teaching any other of the houses that weren't Slytherin. "Now get on with it, all of you. The ingredients and instructions are written on the board. You all have an hour to complete your potion."

In the back row, both Harry and Ron were grinning mischievously at each other. Hermione was far too engrossed in arranging the potion ingredients, to notice her two best friends plotting against a certain cruel blonde gorgeous Slytherin, who resided on the other side of the dungeons.

Ron muttered to Harry "Look at ferret face drinking out of that bloody flask. He thinks that just because we're in potions, and he's Snape's favourite pet, that he can break the bloody rules."

Harry grinned, as he watched Malfoy place the flask on the empty chair beside him without replacing the top. Harry beckoned Ron closer and whispered "I got the best idea. How do you think Malfoy would like to spend six long weeks as a baby?" Ron snickered gleefully.

Fifty five minutes later, nearly everyone had completed their potions. Ron snuck over to Malfoy's still open flask, while Malfoy was talking to Snape at his desk.

He had his back turned to every one. Crabbe and Goyle were asleep and snoring so no one was looking or any the wiser. Ron had a small phial of the finished age reducing potion in his hand.

He quickly checked to see if any one was looking, before tipping the entire contents of the vile into the open flask. He quickly walked back to his seat, before any one had even realized that he had in fact left it. Harry whispered "Did you do it?" Ron grinned and nodded "yes."

Harry and Ron watched and stifled their laughter, as Malfoy made his way back to his seat. It was only when Malfoy brought the flask to his lips and Hermione took in the overly excited expressions on Harry and Ron's faces, that she actually realised that the two of them were up to something, and something disastrous.

Suddenly, a startled cry came from over near the Slytherin side of the dungeons. Everyone turned to see Malfoy slowly shrinking with a horrified expression upon his face.

The flask that was still grasped in his hand had fallen to the stone floor of the dungeons, echoing loudly as it hit the stone floor. Every one gasped in shock, when, after a few seconds, all that remained was a pile of large black Hogwarts school robes.

Everyone leaned forwards to get a closer look when they saw a tiny lump moving around in the large black robes. Within seconds, a small head of soft white blonde hair peeked out over the top of the pile of robes.

The room erupted into howls of laughter, when tiny little hands started to wave at everyone. Draco Malfoy was now a sweet little one year old, instead of a seventeen year old.

Harry and Ron gulped, as they took in the sight before them. They were starting to realise the huge mistake they had made, and the amount of trouble that they were undoubtedly in.

Snape rushed up towards the back of the dungeons with his large black robes bellowing behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he took in the sight before him. It was a sight that he had not seen in seventeen years. After all he was Draco's godfather.

"Who is responsible for this!?" his anger raging across the dungeons. No one answered, and after a few moments, Snape repeated "Who is responsible for this?" He still got no answer. By now he was starting to seriously lose his patience; not that he had any to begin with.

He said, "Fine, have it your way, but if no one speaks up right this minute, I will keep every one of you back until dinner time, and on top of that I will give each of you a months worth of detentions."

Harry couldn't give two shits about any members of the Slytherin house. It was his own house that he was worried about, so he decided to confess. He knew that if Snape found out that it was Ron who spiked Malfoy's flask, he would undoubtedly be expelled. He had far too many pranks under his belt, especially against Malfoy in particular.

Harry cleared his throat and said, "It was me professor. I was the one who spiked Malfoy's flask." Snape turned on Harry with an expression of utter loathing and distaste.

"I see, Mr. Potter" was Snape's cold toned reply. "And your reason for spiking Mr. Malfoy's flask would be? Especially after you and every one else in this room had just been given ample warning about an hour ago about the consequences of what you have just done."

He sighed irritably and said, "Alright then, in that case I want every one to fill a small phial with your potion. All accept you Mr. Potter. I want you to come and pick up Mr. Malfoy and take him up to the headmaster's office. He shall decide what is to be done."

He added "If I were you Potter, I would indeed brace your self for six long weeks of changing nappies and taking care of Mr. Malfoy. Because if I know the headmaster as well as I suspect I do, that will be exactly the punishment that will bestowed upon you."

Then he then concluded "If it were up to me, I would be expelling you and putting you on the next train out of Hogsmead, but as it is, it unfortunately is not my decision to make."

Harry nodded. He then packed all of his belongings, put them into his bag, and tossed it over his left shoulder. He then walked slowly over towards Draco, who was sitting on the floor, still wrapped in the over sized robes.

When Harry approached him, he sat there for a moment with his little head of blonde white hair cocked to one side, as if he was in thought. He seemed to be thinking **'Should I trust him not to drop me?' **

Harry bent down slightly, before leaning forwards and then gently as possible, scooped Draco up into his arms. He wrapped the over sized robes all the way around Draco's body, until he was fully covered.

There was no way he was allowing Malfoy to get the flu. Not that he cared of course; it was just that there was always the senior Malfoy, who could do him some very unpleasant damage. Lucius Malfoy, guess you could say he was still somewhat pissed over the fact Harry had defeated Voldemort at the end of last year.

Harry looked at Malfoy. He hated to admit it, but Malfoy was a drop dead gorgeous baby. His eyes promptly went as wide as saucers, when Malfoy started to gurgle happily and snuggled closely against Harry's chest.

He wrapped his tiny arms around Harry's neck and smiled sweetly up at Harry. But what made Harry's eyes widen like saucers, was the fact that baby Draco's eyes and expression, as he looked up at Harry, was full of nothing but complete pure adoration and love.

Harry nearly passed out from the sheer shock when Malfoy chirped "you're mine, awl mine, always."


	2. Two

**_Little Mischievous Baby Dragon _**

Harry and Draco exited the potions class, to the sound of hysterical laughter from the class, minus Snape and Hermione. It didn't help, that Draco was insistent upon waving and chirping "Bye, bye" to everyone.

When both Harry and baby Draco were out of ear shot, not that they would have been able to hear it over the ruckus, Hermione turned to Ron and whispered.

"You idiot, when are you going to learn? You should be thankful that Harry has taken the blame on your behalf." Ron bowed his head with shame. He knew she was right. There was no doubt what so ever about that.

Harry walked along with Draco safely tucked up against his chest. Draco cooed happily, as the bright green flames of the torches floated above them. All over the corridors the flames flickered and glowed across both of their faces.

Harry couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. He wished the seventeen year old version of Draco was this pleasant, of course, no such luck existed.

Harry looked down at the adorable bundle in his arms. Draco managed to look up at the same time as Harry had. Harry studied Draco for a few moments and frowned and thought to himself '**Sweet Merlin, I'm in for a hell of a nasty fucked up six weeks' **

Draco had noticed the less then pleased look on Harry's face and said, "What's the matter Hawy?" Harry replied "It's nothing, Malfoy." Draco touched Harry's nose and said, "No, not Malfoy. It's Dwaco."

Harry thought to himself **'Fuck, even as a baby, Malfoy is still dishing out** **demands'** Harry didn't feel comfortable calling Malfoy by his given name. He had no experience of dealing with a civilized Draco Malfoy. Since their first year and meeting on the train travailing to Hogwarts, they had been at each others throats constantly.

They were sworn enemies. The word civilized was not a term that was ever used in the same sentence along with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Fighting like cats and dogs was a more adept description.

The only way they knew how communicate with the other, and had done so for the past seven years, was to shoot nasty insults and barbs at each other. Not to forget to mention, of course, the frequent boils and jelly legs curses.

When they reached the gargoyle leading up to Dumbledore's office, Harry readjusted Draco in his arms, as his arms were starting to go numb. He also realized he didn't know the pass word to enter Dumbledore's office. Suddenly the gargoyle slowly began to slide in a circular motion to the left.

Draco laughed and clapped his hands happily, when an old, tall, thin man with a very long beard and blue eyes, that seemed to twinkle brightly and humorously from behind a pair of moon shaped rimmed glasses, appeared.

Of course the man in question, much to Draco's delight and Harry's sheer honest to god relief, was none other than Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Harry, I've been expecting you" he added at the sight of Draco "And of course a somewhat younger; and in your case, a more tolerable Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Professor Snape informed me from the fire place in the dungeons that you and Mr. Malfoy were on your way to my office. He also explained the situation to me." He added "Now would you please follow me up to my office where we shall discus and make suitable arrangements for the next six weeks?"

Once they were seated in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore said, "First of all, Harry would you please explain to me why and what made you to do this to Mr. Malfoy?" He gestured to the one year-old, that was sitting in Harry's lap, and currently in the process of reaching out to take hold of Harry's glasses.

Harry gently, but reluctantly, held Draco's little hands to distract him, and to prevent him from getting any where near his glasses. Dumbledore smiled at this. He knew why Harry had taken hold of both of Draco's hands, and clearly had done so reluctantly.

Harry sighed and said, "I'm sick of the way professor Snape is always making allowances for Malfoy" he continued "If it were even possible, he would probably let Malfoy get away with murder."

Dumbledore nodded and replied "Yes, of course Harry. I too must admit that I have seen the way Professor Snape is with Mr. Malfoy, and your point of view does in deed prove to be correct."

Dumbledore then continued "Harry, what I'm about to tell you must not leave this room, not until either Mr. Malfoy or your potions professor is willing for this piece of information to become public knowledge."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued again. "You see Harry, Professor Snape is in fact Mr. Malfoy's godfather." Harry sighed, exasperated, and mumbled "Peachy. Now that is just fucking peachy." A bit louder he said, "Well professor that does indeed tend to explain why Professor Snape favours Malfoy."

Harry added "Anyway professor, I take it I'm correct in presuming that I'll be made to take care of Malfoy, at least until the six weeks has passed, and the potion is out of his system."

Dumbledore nodded and replied "Yes Harry that is correct. As it was you who got yourself and Mr. Malfoy into this situation, was it not?" Harry nodded miserably and said, "Of course professor."

Dumbledore then said, "I know you are not at all pleased with this situation, but here is what you must take into consideration. Mr. Malfoy is unable to fend or care for himself in his current form."

He also added "And you are, I'm afraid, responsible for the state Mr. Malfoy resides in at the present, and will be for the next six weeks, until the entire potion has worked its way out of his system completely."

Harry nodded and replied "Yes professor." He then slumped down in his seat in defeat. Harry thought to himself **'you're so not gonna hear the end of this, Ronald Weasley' **

Draco noticed Harry looked absolutely miserable. He freed his tiny hands from Harry's larger ones, and promptly placed them lovingly on either side of Harry's face, and smiled sweetly and cooed "My Hawy."

Harry couldn't help it. He couldn't keep the smile from appearing on his face. He knew he couldn't be or stay mad at Malfoy or blame him. After all, it wasn't Draco's fault he was like this. It was his and Ron's, and theirs alone.

Harry gently traced one of Draco's tiny little fists with the tips of his fingers in fascination. Draco giggled adorably, because the tips of Harry's fingers gently tickled his pale white baby soft skin on his little fists.

Draco leaned forwards and did something that the seventeen year old version of him had been secretly and desperate to do, ever since they met in Madam Malkin's robes for every Occasion shop, back in their first year, when they were eleven.

He leaned forwards, and gently kissed Harry right smack on the mouth. Dumbledore beamed. He knew all to well, that from the very first time he saw them fight or argue. He knew that Draco had been, and was still very much in love with Harry. It would seem that one year old Draco, he had more guts than the seventeen year old Draco apparently had.

To say Harry was shocked was a serious and major understatement all by it's self. Harry was clearly flabbergasted. He expected to be disgusted, but what terrified him most of all, was that he was no where near disgusted.

If any thing, he felt like he could fly without the aid of his firebolt. Harry's mind was screaming inside **'No, no Harry. What the hell are you thinking? You shouldn't have those sorts of feelings for your sworn enemy' **

But Harry's heart was telling him other wise **'This is what you have been waiting for all of this time. The fighting was just a way and distraction to buy some extra time' **

Dumbledore spoke, snapping Harry out of the war that was raging between his head and his heart. Harry looked down and smiled, as he watched Draco snuggle into his chest, and sigh with pure contentment.

Harry gently ran his fingers throughout the soft baby white blonde wisps of Draco's hair. Dumbledore said, "Harry, I have decided to have a cot sent down to your set of rooms. Nappies, bottles, baby clothes, baby food, and a few toys will be sent down as well. You will take care of Mr. Malfoy for the next six weeks."

He added "you will be tutored by your god father's Sirius and Remus. I guarantee that Sirius will be safe. He has after all been cleared by the minister of magic, Arthur Weasley."

Harry nodded and smiled widely. He was going to see his godfathers on a regular basis. Dumbledore suddenly sobered and said, "I will have to inform both Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy of what has happened, and will be happening over the next six weeks."

Harry nodded and thought to himself **'Whatever. If I can deal with and kill Voldemort, I can sure as hell deal with Lucius Malfoy' **

Unknown to Harry that, both Draco and Dumbledore silently agreed, knowing it to be true, Harry could and would deal with Lucius Malfoy if the need ever arose.


	3. Three

**_Little Mischievous Baby Dragon _**

Harry and Draco exited Dumbledore's office and headed straight for Harry's Head boy set of rooms. When they reached the portrait of the fat lady, she spotted and looked down at Draco, and cooed "Aww, isn't he an adorable and handsome little fellow?"

Draco grinned and waved, and looked up at her. She smiled and asked for the pass word. "Godric" Harry replied. The portrait opened letting them enter. She called to Harry, as he stepped inside the common room with Draco, still happily nested in his arms "Now you take extra good care of the sweet little angel."

Harry snorted when the portrait finally closed behind him, and thought **'Sweet little angel indeed'**

Baby Draco definitely looked angelic, but in Draco's case looks could and most certainly were deceiving.

Draco wasn't evil like his father had been (and still was) Draco just wasn't what you would call innocent. Seventeen year old Draco would have more then agreed with that opinion and point of view. Looks could be and were definitely deceiving when it came to himself.

Harry carried Draco, until they reached a tapestry, he walked behind said tapestry. There behind the tapestries was a portrait hole. Godric Gryffindor's picture was resting in the portrait, looking down at Harry and Draco. "Password" he asked Harry. Harry replied "Moony."

The Portrait moved aside, allowing Harry and Draco too enter, enter into the decent sized common room Harry shared with Hermione, seeing as both he and she were the head boy and girl.

When they entered the bed room belonging to Harry, Harry walked over to his bed, and gently and carefully placed Draco on top of it. He stood back, took in Draco's appearance, and decided Draco did look kind of silly in the over sized robes. Harry walked to the trunk at the foot of his bed and opened it.

He looked inside of it for a pair of Dudley's old jeans and a t-shirt and a pair of clean socks.

He turned to Draco and grinned, as he took out his wand.

He then pointed the wand at the three items of clothing and said a shrinking charm.

As he watched, he laughed slightly and shook his head at Draco, who clapped his hands with glee and squealed "magic Hawy magic."

Harry moved towards the head of the bed again, where Draco still sat in the centre happily.

Harry carefully unwrapped the over sized robes from around Draco.

He then realized that Draco was going to need a nappy, so he returned to the foot of his bed and retrieved a towel from his trunk.

He took his wand again and transfigured the towel into a soft cotton nappy. He then found two safety pins in the small drawer of his bedside table.

He placed Draco in the nappy as best as he knew how, which was, surprisingly rather quite accurate, considering it was the first time he had applied a nappy before.

He then carefully, so as not to poke Draco, fastened the nappy with a safety pin. Then he told Draco to lift his arms over his head, which Draco did willingly.

Harry then placed the off white t-shirt over the top of Draco's head, and pulled it down over his little flat stomach. He then proceeded to slip the shrunken black jeans over the one year olds legs, pulling them up, and fastened them.

He tickled Draco's little feet, as he placed the grey cotton socks on his tiny feet. Draco giggled and squirmed madly in Harry's hands. Harry discovered Draco was obviously and without a doubt very ticklish indeed.

Harry lifted Draco up and said, "Ok, dinner time, come on let's go down stairs." Draco nodded, and snuggled comfortably in Harry's arms once again.


	4. Four

**_Little Mischievous Baby Dragon _**

When Harry and Draco entered the great hall, everyone turned to stare at them. All the way over on the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini (who was Draco's best friend) along with Crabbe and Goyle, all looked at Harry with expressions of deadly venom. 

Pansy stood up and walked over to Harry, who was now sitting over at the Gryffindor table, with Draco sitting on his lap, happily being spoon fed banana and toffee flavoured baby food. 

Pansy's hips swayed from side to side in a manner she probably considered seductive, but only made her look like a drunk, who looked like they had had their fair share of fire whisky, and was having trouble walking in a straight line. 

Pansy said, "Hand him over Potter, or I will gladly inform Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Suddenly every one turned to see the doors to the great hall burst open, revealing both of the two Malfoy's in question. 

Narcissa walked up to the Gryffindor table, which was also her old house table, as she too had in fact been a Gryffindor when she was at Hogwarts. 

She snubbed Pansy, and said, "Lucius and I have been, and are very much a ware and informed of the situation that took place in your potions class earlier this morning." 

She added 2And it appears Draco is safe, and by the looks of it, enjoying himself." Harry turned to Narcissa and smiled shyly up at her, lifting Draco gesturing for her to hold him. She returned the smile and took her son into her arms. 

Lucius made his way up to the teacher's table, where he proceeded to talk with Dumbledore. Narcissa turned to Harry and said, "Mr. Potter, I presume you are somewhat responsible for turning my little angel into his former little self." 

Harry nodded and smiled apologetically. He replied "When I did what I did, I had no idea it would in fact remove so many years from his original age. I only expected perhaps maybe four or five years to be removed, not an unbelievable sixteen years." 

Narcissa nodded, sighing and said, "And why did you do it? Not that I'm complaining at all. It is really a joy and pleasure to see my little angel as his tiny and innocent self again." 

She added "And of course it isn't permanent. It is only six weeks. Honestly, what are six weeks compared to a life time? Besides, he deserves a break from being a teenager, practically a man. Not every one gets the chance to be this tiny again." 

Harry nodded and said, "I did it, because he had tormented me since we were eleven. I thought your son took pleasure in calling my friend a weasel, and my other friend a filthy mudblood." 

He added "He has called me potty and scar head. He had taken pleasure in getting me and my friends into trouble and hexing us at any available opportunity." 

He continued "Well, that was until this morning, when I realised he was more then likely trying to get my attention in his own, and if I do say so myself, rather peculiar way, by calling me and my friends abusive names." 

He concluded "Which I'm sure you will agree more than got my attention, considering you are now holding him in his former adorable and bouncing baby glory." 

Narcissa bit her lower lip slightly, knowing that what she was being told was more then likely true. As much as it certainly pained her, Draco did indeed have a cruel streak like his father, which she honestly did not approve of. 

Of course she wanted him to be able to take care and stand up for himself, but she never wanted to him to go as far as to drive Harry Potter, the savoir of the wizarding world and of all wizards, to change him into a one year old. 

She was not about to get angry with Harry, as she knew that her son deserved it, and in truth, no harm had been done to him. And the fact he used the term mudblood so freely, disgusted her to no end. It was a foul and inhumanly evil name to bestow upon anyone. She had had muggle friends when she attended Hogwarts. 

She admired Harry and respected him for the great brave and powerful wizard he was. She was over thrilled when Harry destroyed Voldemort, as she loathed and detested the inhuman bastard with every fibre of her being. 

Voldemort had almost destroyed her family, and she was definitely no revolting death eater, as she referred to them as. She would have to have a talk with her husband. 

She knew he would listen, because to her utter most amusement, it appeared Lucius was somewhat terrified of her. She wasn't sure if it had any thing to do with the fact she was a pure blooded veela, and he was her mate for life, and the fact she could eat him alive quite literally. 

She was relieved her veela genes had in fact not been passed onto Draco. It could be very difficult and unpleasant for male veelas, especially considering their number was not very great, when compared to the female population of veelas. 

Lucius choose that moment to return from the teachers table. He immediately stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw the heated daggers that were being sent his way by his wife and his mate. 

Lucius visibly blanched and said, "What did I do?" Narcissa nearly spat flames at her husband and mate. She replied, with no small amount of irritation and disgust. 

"You have done every thing with in your power to turn our son into a carbon copy of yourself and an evil son of a bitch like yourself, the kind of son of a bitch, that uses and takes pleasure in using the revolting unforgivable term, mudblood." 

Narcissa bellowed "The term is muggle born. You would be safe and wise to remember that, unless you find the possibility of sleeping in the guest room until I see fit appealing. Then go right on ahead. However, if you use that term in front of me or our son ever again, then I will have your guts." Lucius nodded mutely clearly terrified to an amazing degree. 

Ron Weasley looked like Christmas and his birthday had come all in one go. He had never had a stronger urge to cackle with pure delight then he did at that very moment. 

Hermione looked on with admiration for Narcissa. Narcissa said, "I have made my decision. Draco is to stay here and be taken care of by Mr. Potter, after all it is meant to be his punishment for causing this, and Draco does look somewhat attached to Mr. Potter already." 

Lucius was about to argue, but his rant and protests died on his lips, when he took in the murderous expression on his wife and mate's face. 

Narcissa kissed her son on top of his head, before handing him back to Harry. Draco beamed up at Harry and wrapped his tiny little arms around Harry's neck. 

Hermione and Narcissa smiled brightly at the sight in front of them. Harry and Draco really did look wonderful together, and were sure to look even better when Draco was back to be a seventeen year old. 


	5. Five

**_Little Mischievous Baby Dragon _**

After Narcissa and Lucius had left and returned to the manor, Harry and Draco headed back to Harry's set of rooms. When they entered, they discovered the cot by Harry's bed, which had been sent by house elves, along with the other listed items they needed. 

The cot was made of emerald silk and white lace, and had a mobile hanging above it, Draco was sure to love the emerald and silver dragons, moons, and stars, that made up the mobile. 

Harry walked over to the cot to get a better look. That was when Draco set his eyes upon the stuffed cuddly green dragon. Draco pointed and said, "Look Hawy." 

Harry grinned when he saw the cuddly toy. He reached into the cot, picked up the toy, and gave it to Draco. At that moment, both Harry and Draco choose to let out mouth splitting yawns. 

Harry said, "Are you tired?" Draco scrubbed his little fist across his eyes and nodded yes, as he let out another mouth splitting yawn. Harry said, "Me too." 

Harry lowered Draco into his cot, but quickly noticed Draco's grip around his neck had not loosened. If any thing, it had gotten tighter. Harry looked into a pair of the most beautiful silver, grey eyes with slight blue tints that he had ever seen. 

The fact that those eyes were heart breaking pleading with him to not leave him alone, did not tarnish those beautiful eyes what so ever. 

Harry said, "What's the matter?" Draco gestured for Harry to lift him up again, to which Harry complied. Draco pointed to Harry's four poster bed. It took Harry a few moments, but it finally clicked what Draco wanted, and it made him blush bright crimson. 

Even if Draco was only one, and could do none of the activities Harry was thinking about, that had made him turn crimson faced. It was just the thought of sleeping and sharing a bed with Draco Malfoy, who up until this morning was his enemy and seventeen years old. 

Plus Harry had only just realised his feelings for the blonde Slytherin had not been completely related to hate or loathing for some time now, probably since the end of sixth year. 

Harry gave in and let Draco share the bed with him. Draco was a one year old. What was the worse thing that could happen? It wasn't like he was capable of doing the naughty not at all innocent things that the adult Draco could do to Harry. 

Harry kissed the top of Draco's head and said, "Ok, you win. Come on." Draco beamed up at Harry like there was no tomorrow. It was another way to make Harry go weak at the knees. 

What Harry found amusing, and rather disturbing at the same time, was that Draco was clearly capable of making him go weak at the knees even as a one year old. 

If the one year old could do that to him, he was terrified to discover what the adult version of the little dragon in his arms could do. And more then likely would do when he got his hands on Harry, after the age reducing potions was completely out of his system. 

What Harry didn't know, was that the potion had an effect that only Snape and Dumbledore knew about. And that was the shocking fact, that Draco still had the memory and brain functions of his seventeen year old self. 

Only he couldn't pronounce the words in the fashion of a seventeen year old. Because there were some minor brain functions of a one year old, along with his other older ones, like his speech, that was affected. 

Harry turned back the covers, putting Draco up against his chest, pulling the blankets over them, once he had kicked off his shoes and taken off his robes, his jumper, and his tie. 

What Harry didn't realize was that at that moment, Draco was thinking **'Fuck yes, I've won, finally I get to share a bed with Harry' **

Draco sighed happily **'He smells so fucking good. Blasted mother fucking baby body, me and Harry are going to have words over the reason why I'm like this once that dratted potion is out of my system' **

He scowled** 'And yes I'm aware my Harry was not responsible for this, the weasel is of course. It was probably Harry's idea, but like I said, we're gonna have words'**

He added, still thinking to **himself 'I love this stuffed dragon, not that I'm in a hurry or in liberty to reveal this to anyone ever of course. so what if I'm classed as a man, I still have a soft spot for cuddly Dragon toys, and it seems the one year old part of my personality, that I'm being tortured into having reinstated for the next six weeks, does as well' **

Harry slightly tightened his grip around Draco's tiny waist, and moved some of the blonde hair that had fallen into his eyes. Draco sighed contentedly and thought **'I love him so much. He's mine as soon as I'm my former self. I will finally be able to give up something no one knows I still have, which is my virginity' **

Draco snorted **'Yeah big shock. Hey Draco Malfoy Slytherin sex god and prince is a fucking virgin? Sure I've kissed plenty of boys and girls, but never gone below the waist' **

He mentally grinned **'Harry James Potter is so going to change that, and I've got a feeling he is in the same boat as me. So that means were going to lose our virginity to each other'** Draco smiled and sighed again and finally let sleep over take him. 


	6. Six

**_Little Mischievous Baby Dragon _**

Wrapped up in each others arms, fast asleep, was how Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville found Harry and baby Draco Malfoy. Ron had to bite down a hefty dose of disgust and loathing towards the situation, which he and his room mates had just walked in on. 

Harry chose that moment to wake. The first sight to grace Harry's still painfully sleep ridden eyes was the shocked expressions of his best friend, and his ex-room mates faces. And the look that was plastered across his best friends face was nothing short of comical. 

Harry moved slightly out of Draco's death like vice grip carefully, hoping to not wake him. But the slightest movement on Harry's part was more then enough to awaken Draco. 

Draco's eyes started to flicker open, as he raised his tiny arms and stretched and yawn widely. This was more then enough to have Seamus, Dean, and Neville cooing against their wills. 

They just could not seem to get their heads around the fact, that the far too beautiful for words blonde white haired angelic baby, was in fact Malfoy. 

Seamus thought **'Fuck no; this baby cannot really be Malfoy. He is just far too irresistibly tooth decaying sweet, and angelic, and undeniably adorable.' **

Harry chuckled, when he saw his three room mates cooing at the most simple of movements made upon Draco's part. Ron looked like he had swallowed something disgusting and highly sour. 

Draco thought to himself **'Ah fuck, we've got company in the form of Longbottom, Finnegan and Thomas. And oh for fuck sake, and unlucky mercies, the weasel as well' **

Seamus, Dean, and Neville continued to coo, while Ron was positively on the verge of heaving. Draco's eyes suddenly went wide with mirth. **'What the fuck? No fucking way in all that is unholy I sure as hell can't be witnessing being fucking cooed at by a bunch of fucking Gryffindor's' **

He **added 'Ladies and gentleman I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy, and would like to declare hell has frozen over good and proper.' **Draco laughed to himself** 'What's the matter weasel, you look like you've shit twice and died?' **

Ron took in the sight of the cot, the toys, and all the other items that told any visitors, that Harry had, that he had a baby in his care. He grumbled "So it looks like we are stuck with the ferret for the next six weeks. Wonderful just fucking wonderful" he added snidely. 

Harry bit his tongue, before he said something he would later on regret. But no such luck. He was even more angered, when he felt the anger and magic that was close, but not quite close enough too being as powerful as him, but almost very close indeed. 

He could feel it radiating of Draco in dangerously violent volumes. Volumes that his own magic some time raised to, when he would cause anything made of glass to explode with in a hundred foot radius. He wondered if Draco's powers did the same sort of things his did. 

What he didn't know, was that Draco's powers did indeed do the exact same things. Draco was the third most powerful wizard in Hogwarts History. The first of course being Harry himself without a doubt, and the second being Dumbledore, Draco was more than likely as powerful as Dumbledore and Harry. 

Draco Raged in his mind, as he was unable to process the words without them sounding like baby gibberish. **'HOW FUCKING DARE HE SAY THAT. IF IT HAD NOT BEEN FOR HIM SLIPPING ME THAT POTION IN MY FLASK, THEN I WOULD NOT BE LIKE THIS, THAT FUCKING WANKING BASTARD, MOTHER FUCKER OF A WEASEL.' **

Harry exploded "Excuse me, but last time I checked, fine YES! It had been my idea, but I wasn't the one to put the potion in his flask now was I? And don't you dare blame this on Draco. He had not asked for either you or me to do this to him." 

He silently fumed before continuing. "Fine, he has more then willingly provoked us in the past, and deserved to be in the situation he is in now, but he sure as hell did not deserve it today." 

He continued "He didn't even provoke us. So what he was drinking out of a flask, when he shouldn't have been, and Snape did jack shit to stop him, but he still did not deserve this." 

He finished "And for your information, Ron, we are not stuck with Draco for the next six weeks." Ron said "We're not? You mean one of his bastard lot is gonna take over?" 

Harry lost it and bellowed "NO! None of the other Slytherin's will be taking care of him. I will. And no Ron, I don't feel like I'm stuck with him. As much as you may not choose to believe this, I'm actually looking forward to taking care of him." 

He sighed wearily and went on "I will finally get to be closer to him, as close to him as I have wanted to be for almost two years now. I'm hoping that he feels the same once he is back to his former self. And no Ron, I'm not under the imperious curse, as last time I bothered to check I could throw of that particular curse without any trouble." 

Harry sighed wearily once again and continued "Look Ron, your my best friend, and like a brother to me, and I love you and Hermione dearly. She's like the sister I never had." 

He pleaded "Please do not let this come between us. I love Draco and I have for a while now, probably since he joined the order back in fifth year, and helped us defeat Voldemort." 

Ron flinched at the name. It was still a seriously sore point with him. He hated him more then he did Malfoy. Considering Voldemort had nearly blinded him in the war. He was lucky to be able to see as well as he had before the war had started. 

Ron nodded and said, "I can't say I like or agree, but if it is what you want, and he is able to make you happy, then I will try and get along with him for you sake." 

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks Ron, you have no idea how much that really means to me. Thank you." Ron nodded going bright red in the process. 

Draco was positively beaming. His heart was over flowing with joy, over the fact Harry had just admitted to feeling the same way as he did about Harry. And the fact Harry had defended him and was looking forward to spending time with him. He was so happy, he thought he might explode. 

And of course the Weasel, or perhaps Weasley would be better, if he was trying to be civil with Weasley and Granger, but for Harry's sake, and Harry's sake alone. He was not going to try and be best friends with them. It would be quite a long time before he would be able to stretch that far. 


	7. Seven

**Little Mischievous Baby Dragon**

Two weeks had passed, and Harry and Draco were even closer then before. It was round about seven a clock in the evening, and Harry, Ron and Hermione, were sitting around in the common room near the large fire place. 

They were finishing off the latest evil potions assessment from Snape, well Harry and Ron were Hermione was finishing her extra credit project. The same project Draco would have most certainly been doing himself, if he had not currently been a one year old, and sitting in the lap of Harry potter, or snuggled up against Harry's chest.

He play with the stuffed Dragon, which had over the last two weeks become his favourite toy, and refused to be parted from except at bath times. 

Harry planted a kiss on the side of Draco little slightly chubby cheek. Ron and Hermione, whom had both got used to the affectionate way Harry and Draco were towards each other, didn't even bat an eye lid. 

Hermione smiled. She too had come somewhat attached to the former seventeen year old over the last two weeks. As much as she tried to protest against her growing comfortable feelings she got when she was around him. She still found it difficult to muster the fact she was more comfortable around the baby version of her she supposed ex enemy. 

Ron couldn't stop the small smile that graced his lips. As much as it undeniably pained him to admit, that Draco was not as bad as he used to be. He knew he had to admit it, seeing as he had over the last two weeks held and fed Draco, and even gone as far as to change Draco's nappy, much to the startled shock of everyone. 

He had even helped Harry bath Draco a few times. Ron meant it, when he had promised Harry he would try to be civil to Draco, he had somehow managed to be more then civil. 

But of course he and everyone knew that it would be quite some time, before the two of them completely trusted each other, or even became any thing resembling friends. 

Draco had also stuck to what he had silently agreed to do. He had even let Ron change his nappy, which had been really awkward at first, but after he had had his nappy changed by Ron for probably the sixth time, it ended up not being so embarrassing.

Harry sighed with irritation, and slammed his quill down with his slowly rising temper. He still couldn't figure out one of the questions that Snape was asking them to answer. 

Harry grumbled "I still can't figure out this stupid answer to this stupid question on potions and there properties." Hermione sight exasperated, and shook her head.

Draco noticed Harry's obvious irritation and difficulty. He leaned forward and looked at Harry's homework, checking to see what he was missing, while he was stuck in his current state, and really to see if he could somehow help and alert him to the answer if possible. 

Draco after a few minutes knew exactly what the answer was to the question, and pointed to the open text book. Harry had noticed Draco was leaning towards the table his homework was on. And that Draco's little blond eye brows were furrowed in what appeared to be concentration, as he looked at the question in the text book, and on the piece of parchment. 

Harry leaned forwards to get a closer look at what Draco was pointing to. Harry suddenly looked very startled, Draco was pointing to two different words with is little digits. 

"Hermione can you take a look at this for a moment, as I've got this feeling Draco might be trying to tell me something" Draco thought 'Bravo Harry, what do you know, you were paying attention after all' 

Hermione leaned forwards, clearly puzzled at what Harry had said to her. Harry asked "What is that he is pointing to Hermione?" Hermione stood up, and leaned over Draco, to get a closer look. 

Hermione whispered to herself "I wonder, no he can't be can he?" she added. "Harry, what question are you up to?" Harry replied "The last one why." 

She looked at the last question, then back to the text book, and the two words Draco had been pointing to, and promptly put her hand over her mouth, and gasped. 

Draco shook his little head with amusement "Ah how clever of you Granger, as perusal." These words were thought without the usual malice or hatred, but amusement, and something resembling growing respect. 

Respect for her intelligence and quick and sharp on the up take attitude she always displayed. That somehow used to irritate him, up until recently, when he realised she was very much like him self in that aspect of things.

Hermione, her voice trembling with complete shock said, "Harry, he has just pointed to the answer to your question, he has somehow managed what no child of his age should be able to do, whether they are magical or not." 

Both Harry's and Ron's eyes widened in shock, they were far too stunned to reply to what she had just revealed to them. Hermione said, "Pack away your things, both of you. We have to inform both professor's Dumbledore and Snape." 

They both nodded, and started to gather up their rolls of parchment, quills and ink bottles, and placed them back in their bags. Hermione did the same.

Harry pick up Draco in his arms then walked out of the portrait hole with Ron and Hermione. When the four of them reached the gargoyle, Hermione said the pass word, and gargoyle started slide slowly to the left. 

Hermione Harry and Draco knew the pass word to Dumbledore's office, because Harry and Hermione were head boy and girl, and Draco was a prefect. 

The four of them stepped inside, and stood on the rotating stairs, as it made its way up to Dumbledore's office. Hermione knocked on the door "Come in" was the reply. 

The four of them entered, as Dumbledore looked up and asked "Harry, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and of course little Mr. Malfoy. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" 

Hermione explained How Harry was having trouble with a question in their potions assessment. She told him that Draco pointed to the answer in the text book that he need. 

Dumbledore didn't find this to be a surprise, he and Snape you more then well what the side effect from the age reducing potion caused, if taken with food or drink, as well as obviously turning the person into a baby. 

He sighed and asked "Would you all take a seat and sit please?" He made three chairs appear with a wave of his wand. Once they were seated, Dumbledore cleared his throat, and told them "What you all witnessed tonight, it is perfectly normal for someone in Mr. Malfoy's situation." 

Hermione said, "Normal professor. How can a baby being able to do what Malfoy did be referred to as normal, he is only one?" Dumbledore replied "Because Miss Granger, there are two and only two effects, that will occur when an age reducing potion his taken with food or drink."

Hermione asked "Oh, and they are professor?" Dumbledore replied "Whoever takes the potion in the wrong sort of way, will as you have obviously discovered turn into a baby."

He cleared his throat and went on "The second effect is, that they will still hold onto their memories and keep the mental age and knowledge of whatever age they were, before the potion was consumed." 

Harry and Ron were horrified. Horrified that meant Draco understood every thing they had ever said in front of him. Ron added "If he can understand, and think the way his former self can, then he must be going insane, especially if he can't communicate with others around him." 

Draco thought 'Wow, I'm impressed, you hit the nail right on the head, Weasley' Dumbledore replied "Yes Mr. Weasley, I am very much aware of the toll this must be taking on Mr. Malfoy." 

He continued "I think I may have a way to rid Mr. Malfoy of that problem. There is a potion the four of you would be able to take, which would allow you to communicate with each other, by being able to hear and speak through your thoughts."

He added "The potions effects can be removed by a counter potion." Harry asked "You mean Draco would be able to hold a conversation like his former self could, with me Ron and Hermione, by just listening to each others thoughts?" Dumbledore smiled and replied "That is correct Harry." 

Dumbledore turned his gazed towards the other side of his room, and asked "Professor, would you please go and retrieve the potion." The black raven, that had been sitting on the window sill in the far corner, and had gone unnoticed by every one in the room, a part from Dumbledore, turned back into professor Snape.

Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped, all but Draco, whom was used to his godfather changing back and fourth into the black raven. Snape replied in his deep rich tone of voice "Very well professor, I will go and get the potion you need." 

He turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and added "Oh, I do hope I didn't give you all a scare." he smirked. The other five people in the office knew he was anything but, and had probably and honestly had hoped that he had given them a good frightening. He turned on his heel, his black robes bellowing behind him. 


	8. Eight

****

**Little Mischievous Baby Dragon**

When Snape returned to Dumbledore's office, he had four phials full of the deepest purple liquid ever, that it could be considered black. 

He passed one each to Harry, Ron and Hermione, but paused when he came to his godson. Draco held out his little hand, and rolled his eyes when he noticed his godfather was obviously stalling. 

Draco flexed his fingers back and fourth towards himself, gesturing for Snape to hand over the phial. Snape did so, rather reluctantly for some reason unknown even to himself. 

Harry pulled the cork of his and Draco's phials. Ron and Hermione followed in repeating Harry's actions. Ron held up his phials in a toast "Bottoms up guys." 

Harry, Draco and Hermione, they lifted their own phials in salute to what Ron had said. The four of them downed the deep purple contents quickly, considering it really didn't have the most pleasant taste. It was actually rather sour. 

Snape then said, "The potion should be taking effect any second now." Sure enough, all four of them went very wide eyed indeed. Harry said, 'Well, it's been a while since I've heard that familiar drawl' 

Hermione and Ron agreed. Draco drawled 'Hey you guys, someone really should tell the professor that that tasted like shit. There is more than enough room for improvement to make that potion taste more bearable'

The other three snorted. Ron grimaced and said, 'We really need to make a stop at the kitchens for some pumpkin juice to get that horrible taste out of our mouths, on the way back to the common room." Harry agreed and said, 'That was really revolting' 

Hermione held her hand over her mouth and said, 'I've only ever tasted one other potion that tasted worse then that, and that was the poly juice potion back in second year' 

Draco looked puzzled for a moment, before he nodded and smirked. He asked, with obvious curiosity and amusement. 'So, Harry, how did you and Weasley like the Slytherin common room?' 

Ron asked 'What did you just say?' Harry and Ron looked positively rattled, thinking 'How the hell did he know that?' Harry and Ron had forgotten that the four of them could now hear each others thoughts. Draco and Hermione had not forgotten that fact. 

Draco replied 'How did I find out, oh yes that's right. I knew you two weren't the real Crabbe and Goyle, because Crabbe does not wear or need glasses, because he cannot read very well' 

He added 'And the way you two exited the Slytherin common room when the potion started to wear off, that was nothing short of hilarious. You two bolted for the door so fast you would have thought you were being chased out of hell by Voldemort or Goblins' 

He continued 'Crabbe and Goyle are no where near smart enough to be that amusing and entertaining without even realizing'

He concluded 'Now tell me something I don't know. What were you two doing in the Slytherin common room, posing as Crabbe and Goyle at that?' 

Harry and Ron blushed slightly, and grinned sheepishly. Harry cleared his throat and replied 'We were trying to get information out of you. We thought you were the heir of Slytherin' 

Draco didn't even blink. He spoke after a few moments and said, 'Well, you're wrong. There were only two remaining heirs. You, Harry, killed one of them at the end of last year, and the last remaining heir is Pansy Parkinson, she was Voldemort's granddaughter' 

Harry added 'She was Voldemort's granddaughter? No wonder she detested me and was less then pleased when I killed Voldemort at the end of last year' 

Draco snorted 'Less then pleased' he shook his head in disbelief 'You have got to be kidding me. She was absolutely fucking frothing from the mouth with rage. She seethes every time your name is mentioned' 

Draco added 'I wonder who the heirs of the other three founders of Hogwarts are' Harry replied 'Well, I'm the last living heir of Gryffindor, so all that leaves is the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw heirs' 

Draco eyed Harry, to see if he was serious. When he finally discovered he was very much serious Draco replied 'Well that explains one of the reasons why Voldemort wanted you dead' he added 'Weasley had either you or Granger known about this?' Ron replied 'Yeah Malfoy, we knew Harry was the last living heir, and descendent of Gryffindor'

Harry said, 'Well, if that shocks you, I'm not sure whether I should tell you who else I'm a descendent of. I would much rather you changed back into your former seventeen year old self, and see where me and you go relationship wise, instead of you falling off of my lap and dying from shock'

Draco looked slightly uneasy and on edge. 'Who else are you a descendent of Harry?' Harry replied 'I'm also a descendent of Albus Dumbledore. He was my mother's great grandfather and he is my great, great grandfather' 

Draco's jaw practically hit the floor with the realization of what Harry had just revealed. He wasn't the only one who was far beyond shocked. Even Hermione and Ron hadn't known that particular piece of information.

Draco asked 'How do you know that. And how long have you known?' Harry said, 'I recently discovered my mother and father's family trees, and that is where I found Dumbledore's name, revealing that he was my mothers great grandfather, and my great, great grandfather'

'Does Dumbledore know?' Hermione asked, still overwhelmed with shock. Harry replied 'Yes, he knows. He was the one who told me every thing when I confronted him about it' Hermione said, 'I think we should finish this conversation back in the common room'

They exited Dumbledore's office, after he told them that the knowledge that the four of them shared a link to each others thoughts was not to leave Dumbledore's office. Only they, Dumbledore, and Snape knew, and needed to know. 

After leaving Dumbledore's office, the four of them headed for the kitchens to get some pumpkin juice, to get rid of the revolting and highly sour taste of the potion, that the four of them had just consumed. 


End file.
